psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vegeta8390/Geokinesis
Hey it's [[User:Vegeta8390|'Vegeta8390']] [[User_blog:Vegeta8390|'blogs']] ' EVER' 'talk ' 04:15, June 15, 2013 (UTC) here. I saw this geokinesis article on a different website and felt like sharing it with you guys ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO MYTELKINESIS.COM Earth Bending: Earth Bending is one of the four elemental Bending arts. It is the geokinetic ability to manipulate earth and rock, in all its various forms. It is the manipulation of various minerals including metals as well as rocks, sand, etc. using chi. Earth Bending is a very difficult skill to learn it is probably the hardest element to Bend and it takes a lot of time and patience to learn because of the variety of the various things you can control. Out of the four elements, earth has the least amount of Benders. Earth Bending is generally based on the Hung Gar style of Kung Fu, which features heavily rooted stances and strong kicks and punches that evoke the mass and power of the earth. The martial art is based on the movements of animals, including the tiger, which is utilized when initiating hard blows, and the crane, which is used to land gently back on the earth. Earth Benders usually go barefoot, to increase their connection with the earth. Earth Bending uses a balance of strength and defense to overwhelm opponents. It is hard to learn if your natural element is air. Good luck. Earth Bending Tips: Feel rough, stable, sturdy, and unstoppable Feel anchored to the ground Know what's around you so you aren't vulnerable when your back isn't turned Be strong like a rock Earth is more than just rocks and dirt, it is leafy and green, like life Be the opposite of Air Benders-don't be a softie, moveable, or very light Techniques: Become One: Begin by making sure you have access to the ground. You want the ground to be somewhat hard, but not solid rock. Put your hand on the ground, and use your chi capabilities to put chi into the ground from your palm. When you do this, you will feel something strange. As you continue pumping chi into the ground, try to intensify this feeling. This feeling is your chi "fusing" with the ground. Connecting with the ground through your chi is a vital technique in all kinds of Earth Bending. Once you feel like your own energy is connected enough with the ground, lift your hand off the ground. When you lift it off the ground, continue to pump chi into the earth. Build up chi in your hand so that your hand feels pressurized. Continue to build up chi beyond this point until you feel like you will have trouble building it up anymore. Slam your palm to the ground, and release all of this chi into the earth. This will cause any nearby surface minerals on the ground to shift, and it will cause a pressure shift under the ground. This is a very crucial technique to know for other Earth Bending techniques. Moving a Rock: You need a small, moveable pebble. Feel your chi. Place the pebble close to you, maybe a foot away from you on a flat surface. Now project your chi into the rock and feel your chi becoming so strong that it pushes the pebble or makes it twitch a little. When you're good at this, try a bigger rock. Only slightly bigger. Once you can push it or make it twitch, you've done this right! Earth Connection:Set a stone in front of you. Close your eyes and relax.Visualize yourself in the same room you are in now but only all white. Everything is pure white: the walls, television, desk, pictures, computer, etc. Now look at yourself and the stone, and imagine that only yourself and the rock are the color green. You can use any color you want, but I strongly recommend green. Everything in the room is white except you and the rock. This will help you "become one" with the earth's energy. Earth Connection 2: Now that you have a connection with the object, you'll want the object to accomplish something. Close your eyes and see yourself and the stone in the room you are in. Visualize yourself standing up and looking at the rock. Now while visualizing yourself standing up and looking at the stone say "Spin" and visualize yourself spinning. While you are spinning see that because you are spinning the rock it is spinning to join you. See that when you stop it will stop, and when you spin the rock will spin. Beginner's Lift: First, get a rock or piece of gravel or just a large chip of mud. Then, go to a quiet spot where you will be undisturbed (preferably a place peaceful where people don't go often). Sit in the lotus position or cross-legged if you can't. Put that piece of earth in front of you, and imagine your chi flowing through you, a green or white substance that is like a second blood line. Imagine all your chi getting really thick in your hands, going out of your fingers, and then imagine it going into the thing in front of you. Now, think of the piece of earth glowing green/white because of your chi. Still imagining your chi going out your fingers and into the glowing piece of earth, lift your hands up, and imagine the rock moving with your hands. Don't expect much during your first or second try, but if you practice, have patience, and do the steps correctly, then you will get good results. Once you get the hang of it (eventually you will), try experimenting with it. Move your hands (and the piece of earth) sideways, up and down, do whatever you like with it. Beginner's Lift 2: First, get a small rock or pebble. Place it in front of you (how far depends how many times you tried this technique). Open your hand so that the palm is showing. Put your hand flat on the ground or floor and imagine your chi going in a straight line towards the rock or pebble. Visualize your chi filling the rock or pebble and try to lift it. This technique is similar to one of the techniques posted on the Chi Page. Rock Throw: First, get a medium-sized pebble and lift it in the air. There are two methods for this technique, mental and force. The mental one is where you imagine the rock and then imagine green wire (which is your chi) connecting itself to the rock. Visualize the rock pulsing and chi rings flowing down it. Then, imagine a big chi push and the rock flying away. The forceful method is: imagine a blast of energy coming from your hand and also move your hands forward at the same time. Try and do this instantly. Shaping Rock: This can be tricky so first you need to find a soft and smooth rock medium sized. Place it in front of you now close your eyes and imagine the green veins (your chi) extending from your hands and engulfing the rock. Imagine seeing a sharp green line quickly run across the stone and see it split in half. Focus all your chi into this and if this doesn't work, then if you really have to be practical, then imagine a giant freaking sword smashing the damn thing xD. Earth Bending Combat: Earth Punch: This is kind of like a Ki flame punch, although this is designed to feel much harder than a normal punch. You may want to do the Earth Connection technique before doing this, so that you will already be in contact with the earth's energy. Now, power up as you normally would, but take in earth energy with it. Swirl the energy with your own chi. Now, bring your hand back, make a tight fist, and use earth energy to surround your hand, and picture it making a big rock around your fist, or turning your fist to stone. Send the last of the earth energy into your fist, and take a big step forward and smash your foe with all your might, and picture the stone breaking on them. Petrification: Once you control Earth Bending you can use the power of petrification: turning living tissue into stone. This ability is very dangerous and destructive. Petrification is triggered by anger and fury. Focus on your target and make his body turn to stone. You must have eye contact. NOTE: Petrification kills the victim and there is no way to reverse the transformation. Earth and Stone Levitation: The most common attack, involves levitating nearby earth and stone of numerous sizes ( more powerful Benders can move larger masses), and propelling them at foes by punching or kicking motions. Earth Sinking: More advanced Earth Benders can forcibly sink their opponents into the ground, imprisoning them or even suffocating them in the earth. Earthquakes/Fissures: Striking the ground with feet, fists, or hammers creates localized earthquakes or fissures to throw opponents off-balance. This same process can be used to sculpt a landmass or to slice large chunks of rock clean of a surface to create avalanches or rockfalls. More advanced Earth Benders can make very narrow fissures for precise attacks. Earth Block: Earth Benders can bring up blocks of earth, and launch them at their enemies. Earth Gauntlet: A much less advanced version of Earth Armor that can be used to throw back opponents with hard solid force. Quicksand: By turning the ground to quicksand to immobilize an enemy, or catapult into the air and soften the earth for a safe landing. They can also do the reverse of this, compacting sand together to create harder projectiles or a former grip on the ground. Rock Slide: If an Earth Bender is near a cliff or mountain, he or she can cause many of a multitude of sizes to fall down on his or her opponent. Earth Column: A more powerful version of rock projectiles, involving forcing columns of rock to the ground. Using a similar principle an Earth Bender can shoot a stream of small ruts and protrusions from underground at their opponent. This can also be used to enhance the bender's jumps. It is however limited to the ground and does not have the same range as a rock projectile. Earth Line: As an offensive attack, Earth Benders can create a line of twisted columns and propel it forward. Earth Material Manipulation: Earth Bending is not limited to rock or soil alone. An Earth Bender can manipulate coal, gems, crystals, and other earth-based material, like meteorites. Earth Launch: While Earth Benders like being rooted to the ground they can quickly move rock beneath them and launch several tens of feet into the air, whether to catch airborne opponents or to travel faster. Rock Shield: A levitated slab of rock can also double as a shield when positioned in front of a Bender. This can also be performed as a slab or sheet of bedrock thrust out of the earth's surface. The shield can be hurled at an Opponent for a quick retaliation. Earth Wall: Earth Benders can create walls of earth, which can be used for both defense and offense, and practical things like construction. Rock Hanging: Earth Benders also possess limited magnetic capabilities, allowing them to grasp vertical services and cling unsupported to earthen structures. Earth Compression: It is possible for Earth Benders to compress large chunks of rock into smaller, denser chunks, or to compress several smaller chunks into one big piece of rock. If a single Earth Bender did this, it would cause too much strain. Earth Smash: Earth Benders can easily destroy rocks and boulders with punches and kicks. This technique is very useful when facing other Earth Benders, as it allows the Earth Bender to destroy any earth projectiles sent at them and break out of imprisoning techniques. Earth Gauntlet: A much less advanced version of Earth Armor that can be used to throw back opponents with hard solid force. This technique is useful because it grants some level of the protection of Earth Armor but allows the rest of the body to remain flexible. Earth Shelter: This can be used by Earth Benders to create a shelter or dome which can provide an instant shelter in the wilderness. It can probably be used to trap enemies, but only if they are not Earth Benders because skilled Earth Benders would probably be able to break out of the dome by burrowing under the ground or breaking straight through the rock. Water Filtering: When in working in concert with a Water Bender, an Earth Bender can purify polluted water. The Water Bender suspends the polluted water in the air while the Earth Bender removes the pollutants and sets them aside. Master Capabilities: Earth Tunneling: Earth Benders can move through the earth to out-maneuver their foes either by opening tunnels or by pulling the earth past them, literally swimming through the ground. Earth Armor: Earth Benders can bring rocks, dusts, pebbles or crystals around them and mold them to fit their body and create something similar to armor. They can also hide inside the earth by Bending the rock around them as a shell. Earth Wave: Earth Benders a wave of earth that they ride on and use as a form of transportation. They can also force a wave of earth outwards, and use it an an extremely powerful offensive attack. Earth Bomb: By sending a rock towards the ground, Earth Benders can cause massive damage as well as throw their opponents off their feet. Remote Earth Bending: If an Earth Bender is suspended from the ground, but is aware that there is earth somewhere near, the Earth Bender can focus his/her energies and Bend that earth out of his or her physical reach out of sheer concentration. Earth Sinking: More advanced Earth Benders can forcibly sink their opponents into the ground, imprisoning them or even suffocating them in the earth. Dust Cloud: By shaking the ground back and forth, Earth Benders can create dust clouds of various sizes to provide cover. Read more: http://www.mytelekinesis.com/guide-to-manipulating-elements--earth321123#ixzz2WFr32E1B Category:Blog posts